Some vehicles are associated with portable remote devices, such as key fobs that can allow remote manipulation of the associated vehicle. As one example, a key fob can be configured to wirelessly communicate with a vehicle to remotely unlock one or more door locks of the vehicle. In other examples, the portable remote device can unlatch or open the trunk or lift gate of a vehicle, activate or deactivate an alarm system, and/or initiate any other useful actions.
Remote devices can be easy to carry and transport in personal containers, such as purses, pockets, wallets, and the like. Accordingly, as with other personal effects, key fobs and other portable remote devices can be lost or misplaced or can be otherwise difficult to find. Even with careful tracking of a remote device, children and pets, among other factors, can make location difficult. Moreover, multiple remote devices are often distributed with each vehicle. In the event that more than one remote device becomes lost or misplaced, finding them again can require additional effort.